Final Destination - Sleeping with the fishes
Plot Gregory Lee and his friends Dave Hitchcock, Amelia Hunt, Nick Carter and Joshua Fletcher are boarding a ferry to cross over the English Channel to France. William Bludworth, Kate Smith, Helen Graves, Michael Graves (Helen's brother), Thomas Samuel and Troy Heskey are also seen boarding the ferry. In the ferry's engine a spark is seen which is disregarded by a female inspector. When the female inspector leaves the engine room she drops her cigarette which was lit and then another spark is seen and then a fire starts. On the deck, Gregory has his hand on the railing but it slips causing him to almost fall but he grabs on with his other hand and stands back up. Gregory, Dave, Amelia, Nick and Joshua all decide to go inside to the bar where the song 'Smoke on the Water' begins to play and back in the engine room you see the fire has engulfed most of the engine room. The stairs out of the engine room are then engulfed in flames and it leads to two fuel tanks. Thomas can be seen ordering a glass of beer but when the bartender hands it to him he drops it on the floor causing everyone to look at him and he just walks away like nothing happens out onto deck. The fire reaches the engine room causing an explosion which throws Thomas off deck and he is floating in the water below. The female inspector goes to check what happened and then the other fuel tank blows up killing the inspector and it blows out the walls causing water to rush in and the boat tilts to the left. The debris from the wall lands on Thomas killing him. The tilt of the boat causes Troy who had went to find Thomas to fall of the deck as well who is splattered upon the debris that killed Thomas. The water leaks into the bar which connects with faulty wiring in the back of the bar which causes a third explosion which kills the bartender and then the bottles all scatter over the floor. The boat tilts further again causing Amelia and Helen to fall over who are killed as shattered bottles impale them in the back. Everyone rushes out onto deck to try and escape but the railing from the landing above falls and kills several people including Nick and Michael. Gregory, Dave, Joshua, William and Kate run out onto the landing after the railing falls although Kate trips and the sharp part of the railing goes through her eye. The remaining four jump out and a final explosion destroys the entire ferry and debris fly everywhere and a part of the fuel tank bisects Joshua. William dodges a piece of debris and then manages to swim away, Gregory and Dave try to follow him but are hit by the bartender's tray and the inspectors clipboard and then a piece of debris hits them and they are crushed. Gregory then flashes back to reality and his sudden movement causes his hand to slip off the railing as in the premonition and all events happen in order up to the point where Thomas drops his beer to which Gregory just runs out following Thomas and everyone follows him except for Michael who goes to the bar and orders a beer. Out on deck everyone rushes out to see Gregory saying to Thomas that he has to jump and swim away to avoid dying. The first explosion then happens to which everyone off deck was thrown off and then everybody follows Gregory who swims away as fast as he can and then the wall debris that was meant to kill Thomas misses and everyone sees this and looks in Gregory in disbelief and then when the second explosion occurs everyone swims faster but it is seen that Thomas is falling behind. The third explosion occurs and the railing falls landing on Thomas killing him instantly. Everyone else manages to get onshore after the final explosion and a police officer sees them and says 'You've done it, you've cheated death, you may live forever' and everyone is wondering what the officer meant by 'cheated death'. One week later Gregory is with Dave and Amelia at a bar called 'Crash Landing' when William walks in and sits by them. He says, 'What did the police officer mean by you've cheated death, does it mean that we were supposed to die on that ferry?' Dave then replies 'Well, didn't Gregory get us all off the boat safely, except for Thomas, what do you know Gregory'. Gregory then replies 'I saw what happened, I knew what was going to happen. We were all supposed to die, we've beaten death.' Everyone looks at Gregory in disbelief who then carries on saying, 'Thomas was the first one to die in what I saw, he was killed first by the railing.' Amelia then replies, 'Who's next?'. 'AND TROY HESKEY IS GOING INTO THE SKY FOR HIS ROUTINE' said the air show announcer. 'TROY IS IN A VINTAGE 2002 180 RED ARROW AND IS GOING TO ATTEMPT A SPIRAL OF FAITH. Troy in his aeroplane attempts a dangerous loop-de-loop which is a normal loop-de-loop with the plane turning clockwise at all times. The engine then sparks and then fire spurts out causing screams in the audience. Troy then deploys his parachute but the fire has burnt it so he instantly freefalls to the ground and hits the ground but is still alive with major injuries but the plane then crash lands next to him and he is incinerated Category:Final Destination - Sleeping with the fishes